Kyuubi's Move
by PeaceDarwood
Summary: Naruto doesn’t win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.
1. Prologue

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Prologue **

Inside the mind amid the sewage known as chakra, he trembles before the cage of the beast. A foul smelly odor fills the senses. Here, no one can get to him. However in this state, not even a being sealed within the body and access to the mind can reach him.

From within the cage, it reveals bloodthirsty eyes focusing into calculative perception before warming into sinister anticipation.

A bright dark red chakra emits from the cage revealing a great nine-tailed fox. A beam of light travels from its eyes to outside the cage projecting an image of a teenage human male with roman facial features, strong muscle built, and not too much red facial hair. His eyes were hazel with bright red slits.

The only piece of clothing he possesses is that of a gray robe with the picture of eight great demon's paying homage to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune on its back.

The projection walks over to the boy on the floor. The beam shoots a strong power out of the cage that ends up giving the image solid form.

He picks up the boy from the chakra and brings him inside the cage.

He turns back into his projected form and returns back inside the fox.

The chakra dies down so that all can see within the cage are two curiously gleeful red eyes looking down onto the small human form resting in its paws. The only thought to cross its mind is, 'This will be amusing. Now that the snake killed that old geezer, it should be easier to break him. He and that Uchiha brat are finally out of the picture. This will be fun.'


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Entering The Mind**

'Ah!!!!!! My head!!!' is the first thing that enters his mind. What is the pain he is feeling? It hurts just too much. The pain in his head cannot be as light as some headache and it can't begin to be compared to a migraine. What is this that he is feeling?

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**! Soft antagonizing laughter plagues the background.

He opens his eyes to stare into the face of the greatest evil mankind have ever known.

Just inches away from above him hovers the mouth of the great demon. He dare not move.

He feels his soul being sucked away from him as it inhales slowly before breathing out its foul stench on the mortal. Its eyes glint as is it realizes when the human becomes aware of where he is resting.

It is so funny. He knows that instinctively the human was about to jump out of its paws and run far away from him. The only reason it didn't do this was because the demon's teeth were so close and he probably didn't want to be eaten. Yes the demon found this so very amusing.

Meanwhile, the boy's nervous system is shot. One second, he is comfy snuggling in what he thinks is a warm carpet or rug. Next second, he finds himself in the clutches of his inner demon, and not only that, but its face right above him. And from the glint in its eyes, he could tell that it was seriously going to eat him. 'What the fuck? Now the damn thing's breathing down on me, literally.' The demon reveals its bloodstained teeth in a disturbing smile. The human gulps.

The demon then says in that sly sinister way, "Congratulations Naruto! It's time I can finally do something fun!"

The boy in a human weak voice that is too beneath to be considered a tremble asks, "What do you mean?"

The demon turns serious and gives him a piercing stare, before returning with his sinister smile. It opens its mouth and the slithering tongue lowers. Small bits of saliva fall and burn off his clothing until he remains bare. The tongue slithers around him and drags him inside, all the while the human struggles and pleads to be free until he can struggle no more and he is swallowed.

* * *

He awakens and finds that he can't move. He floats in the sea of darkness. No words can be said. No thoughts can be sustained. He is a frozen appendage in the waters time and space. Then his pupils glow with a red light and he is alive once more. He tries to move but can't. He tries to speak but his mouth won't move.

He asks himself, 'What's happened to me? Where am I? Why can't I move?'

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**! Soft antagonizing laughter plagues the background. He experiences this déjà vu.**Don't you know where you are?**

He wonders, 'Who said that?'

**You still haven't figured it out? How pathetic!**

Then he realizes, 'Kyuubi!'

**Who else could it be, human?**

'Where am I? I should be dead! You killed me! You ate me!'

**Nope. I did not eat you. I brought you here so I can have some fun with you. And as for where you are, well you're in my mind.**

Great deal of silence before, 'What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How? Why?'

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**! Soft antagonizing laughter once again. **Why? So I can have my fun. Now that you're in my mind I'm in control and you're at my mercy. Oh! And I don't believe much in mercy.** It breaks off in a roar of laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finally Revealing Himself**

It feels like an eternity has passed since he last spoke to Kyuubi. Oh, the boredom and the fear of the unknown as he continues to float in the sea of darkness.

'He truly is a demon. Won't you just do something already?' he shouts in his mind. 'I'm going crazy here.'

More time passes and still the demon has not said a word nor has he done a thing. It is driving the boy insane.

The darkness twirls and he begins to grow dizzy as his surroundings arrange itself to resemble one of the streets of Kanoha. There is no other life around other than himself.

A teenage human male with roman facial features, strong muscle built, and not too much red facial hair suddenly materializes right beside him. His eyes are hazel with bright red slits. The only piece of clothing he possesses is that of a gray robe with the picture of eight great demon's paying homage to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune on its back.

Naruto jumps in surprise and distances himself before demanding, "Who are you? What's going on here?"

The guy gives an incredulous look before replying, "I have always known that you were an idiot. But I have never known just how much so until this moment."

"How dare you? What do you mean by that, you, you bastard?" pointing rudely at the guy.

He smirks and says, "I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto's jaw drops and grumbles to himself, "Great, just like the old hag."

Kyuubi narrows his eyes and questions softly, "What was that?"

He looks at him directly in the eyes before answering, "You're like Tsunade, hiding your age."

The Kyuubi's eyes bulge and chokes out, "What? I do nothing of the kind!"

He gives him a skeptical look. "Yeah, right, all ancient creatures look like that."

A nerve develops on the left side of his forehead before yelling, "Shut up you insignificant little piece of shit. You're nothing but a pathetic human. What would you know anyway?"

Naruto retaliates, "I know that if a human lives over a million years he should have plenty of wrinkles and be all ugly and weak looking like if he is about to fall apart." He gives a scrutinizing long glance as Kyuubi simmers in anger, "And, you don't look like anything like that."

"I'm a demon you fool. Not a human!"

Naruto folds his arms over his chest and states, "You don't look demon. You look very much like a human. And you're not Kyuubi."

"What?" he demands. "I so am."

"Nu-uh!"

"I am!!!!"

"Nope!" and turns his back on him with a tight lip.

He takes a deep calming breath to prevent himself from ripping the boy in shreds and asks slowly, "Why do you say I'm not?"

Naruto turns around and gives a 'isn't it obvious' kind of look. "Kyuubi's a fox!"

Kyuubi gives him a questioning look, "So what?"

He declares impatiently, "And you're a human, so you can't be Kyuubi."

Kyuubi stares blankly before getting irritated and points at Naruto and mumbles an incantation. "I should have done this from the very beginning. After all this is the very reason why I brought you into my mind, so that I can do what I want to you without you distracting me while I do so."

Naruto attempts to question what he said only to find that he is unable to either speak or move. He has no control whatsoever. He watches Kyuubi in fear.

Kyuubi drapes his arm around Naruto's neck and whispers in his ear, "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." His body trembles from the warmth of the guy's breadth touching his neck as Kyuubi continues oh so sweetly with a sinister edge, "I'm only going to bring up some old memories. Memories you have long since forgotten."

He can only dread what he may end up remembering, for he knows all too well that a great deal of his memories is anything but kind.


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The beginning of Kyuubi's Move**

Cold onyx eyes dismiss his very existence. They are replaced with the three tomas of the sharingan. He watches as a side of the mouth twitches upward with insanity.

He hears again those haunting words, "Hm, it seems that a dobe like you can have some use after all." Soft laughter is heard as the sharingan becomes the mangekyo sharingan. "Rest in peace, deadlast. Thanks for the gift."

The uchiha turns and walks away, leaving him to be alone in his final moments of life.

He finds himself standing in a deserted Kanoha. A tear escapes his sad depress eyes and his lips tremble.

"Your spirit is strong for a pathetic human."

He turns around and comes face to face with Kyuubi again.

"Oh and you're still strong enough to dare face me!"

Naruto drags in a breath as Kyuubi rests his hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper, "Make no mistake. I have grown tired of this foolish game. I seek to end my torment of this confinement to utter boredom. This is just the beginning of the process for my release from the seal." Hot breath flash over his skin bringing in a shiver. "Make no mistake, I don't plan on breaking your spirit." He feels those lips smile into his neck. "I will instead enjoy utterly killing it." He trembles as the tongue glides over his ear. "You will relive your life repeatedly until the spirit of your innocence is not just damaged but completely dead with not one chance of being revived."

Kyuubi draws away from him and laughs humorously. Naruto is drawn back to relive his life again.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Orb**

They watch naruto, as a young child, plays happily with his dog. They watch as members of the council tell bedtime stories of scary Uchihas coming to get him if he is not good. They watch as the young naruto call the third hokage grandpa. They watch as he is loved by the entire village and more. Before it can go further it is all turns back to darkness with only Kyuubi and Naruto in existence.

Naruto turns to the demon, who has a giant sweatdrop and face of disbelief, and asks, "What the fuck was that? None of that happened! What the hell are you trying to prove with these lies?"

Kyuubi clears his head and curses before glaring at the human, "What the fuck is up with you!! Why did it changed? And how could you have such memories?"

Naruto glares back, "ARGH!! Those goddamn things aren't my memories!! They're fake! You created them!!" he points an accusing finger.

Kyuubi takes a deep breath and concentrates. For an hour he is in a deep meditation while Naruto is doing his best to irritate the demonic bastard.

Suddenly Kyuubi finds what he is looking for as he searches the boy's mind. In his left hand he conjures a purple orb. Naruto curiously stares at the object.

"What's that?" he asks.

The demon focus its chakra into the orb and becomes frustrated when nothing happens until the chakra turns purple and burns his hand. He drops the orb and his curses are quickly short lived as he watches the object float towards the boy. He watches as the boy tries to put more distance from the object, but the orb just continues to pursue him. A curiously gleeful smirk comes across his faces as he sends his chakra to entrap the orb.

The demon makes his way to the human boy with a small smile.

"Hey, human," it says innocently.

He watches as the boy gives him a suspicious look.

"You like bets don't you?" he watches as his eyes narrow. "I bet you your partial freedom that you can't obtain what's in that orb." He says oh so sweetly.

"What's going on? What are you playing at?"

The demon puts an astonished expression on, hand over chest, "Who me? Can't I give into my curiosity once in awhile." He grabs the orb and holds it up to the boys face. "In this thing are memories that I am unaware of, memories that you too are unaware of."

"Why would I want to recall my past?"

The demon looks on in disappointment as he shakes his head, "Human, human, human, don't you understand what this is?" he is given a curious look. "It is a memory or memories hidden away so deep that you were never ever suppose to discover. Who knows it may contain the answers you always sought and was constantly denied. It may even shed light on exactly who your parents are. Don't you want to take this opportunity to possibly find out."

The human raises a brow, "What's in it for you?"

"Me, why nothing but knowledge! You see I'm bored. I've had nothing to do in here that's why I want out. But even before I was sealed here, I was still bored with nothing to do. Even destruction and mayhem loses it excitement after a millennia or two. And if you do this I won't try to escape again. I promise."

He narrows his eyes, "Why would you promise such a thing?"

The demon smiles, "I have the feeling that once that thing opens things will become very interesting. I don't know why. I just do. So are you in or out?" he extends the orb to the human.

The boy contemplates things over for a second before succumbing to curiosity and reaches out. They find themselves suddenly engulfed in bright purple light.


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end

Summary: Naruto doesn't win the confrontation with Sasuke at the valley at the end. He takes it pretty hard. Kyuubi makes its move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Memory**

Hidden deep underneath a stone residence with great stone doors barring any from entering and disturbing, a private ceremony is taking place. Tapestries of noble fans, red and black spinning wheels, black swords with burning hilts decorate the chamber. In the center stands an ancient altar stained with blood. It is said that it contains the essence of a great number of souls collected over a millennium ago. If one were to take the time to focus and study the tiled floor they would discover that each tile serves as a detail towards the grand depiction of a giant fox head. The altar is just below the nose and the eyes are narrowed toward the altar. In each corner of the room hangs a plaque with the name of Kyuubi under a fox structured burning torch. In this room there are nine people in dark red hooded robes and two other individuals near the altar, one in a black robe while the other wore gray. On the altar lay two infants, one covered in a cloth soaked in the blood of both human, animal, and also supposedly some demon while the other is covered in a cloth with stitched black feathers of many different types of birds. Around each infant is drawn a circle in chalk, as well as a triangle of twigs, moss, and leaves is constructed to hold the two children within.

A hand reaches up and withdraws the black hood revealing the face of none other than **Uchiha Fugaku, **head of the Uchiha clan. He takes a moment to focus and looks up at the other occupants in the room resting his gaze on the children.

"Members of the council I, Uchiha Fugaku, head of our clan, have great news. The cofounder of this village has begun to travel slowly out of the shadows and has begun to manipulate this village once again." At this the sharingan is displayed within the hoods of all those in attendance. Fugaku smirks, "Yes, Madara, the one who fought and lost against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, is alive. He is also reponsible for releasing the Kyuubi on us." The ensembled break out into whispers. Fugaku speaks up to get their attention, "And it is through this that we come to realize that the prophecy is true." The room is plunged into silence. He points at the child covered in blood. "This is container of the great Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki, born the day of the sealing." He point at the second child, "This is my second son Sasuke Uchiha, born a few month after Naruto."

One of the red hooded figures speeks up, "How can this be? They are both boys?"

Fugaku gives a condesending smile, "Do not doubt the prophecy! Do not doubt its powers! It will find a way!" he turns serious. "Bring the child!"

One of the stone doors opens and a child nervously enters. He glances around the room scared of what he sees.

Fugaku asks, "What is your name boy?"

The boy gulps, "Uchiha Shisui, sir."

"Uchiha Shisui, do you know why you are here?"

The boy nods.

"Why are you here?"

He whimpers, "Because, I killed my family." He breaks off into rant. "But, sir, I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I didn't know that if I did that they would all I die. I'm sorry. Very sorry." The boy is in tears.

Fugaku silences his him with a glare. "Control yourself. You are an Uchiha boy. Don't forget that." He tones it down and continues, "But you are responsible for the deaths of your own family. This cannot be easily overlooked, for you have done a terrible thing that we will just not tolerate. Do you understand?"

The boy nods depressingly.

"But you are most fortunate. We are willing to forget this ever happened if you do something for us."

"Anything," he yells out in desperation.

Fugaku smirks and begins stating his request. Soon after the boy somehow manages to hurl black flames at the triangle of twigs engulfing everything inside. You can hear the wailing of frightened children. And just as suddenly a pulse of red chakra pulses within the black fire extinguishing all the flames. The altar is in rubble and somewhere within all this mess are two infants in each other's arms.

Fugaku announces after Shisui departs the chamber, "The bonding is complete and they are both alive." He is holding Naruto while the one in gray robes is holding Sasuke. "This further proves that the prophecy is true. The day we have all awaited for will finally come to pass."

* * *

A bright flash of purple along a mixture of green and gray light diminishes and we find Naruto and Kyuubi together again.

Naruto turns to Kyuubi, "What was all that about?"

Kyuubi shakes his head, "I don't know how you did it but not only did we tap into a small part of your hidden earlier memory but you also taped into the string of fate and destiny. That is why most of that memory is not of your own." He dismisses the human from his mind.

Naruto glances up to the steel bars that hold Kyuubi on the other side. The giant fox grins slyly, "I've released you back into your mind. It seems as if I was right. Things are becoming interesting. I want you to leave this village." Before the boy can argue, he continues, "I wish to explore the memories further but I will need your help as you already know in accessing them. For this I wish us to leave this place so that there will be no distractions." His tone becomes very serious, "Tell no one of what we witnessed or has happened. Keep in mind that these memories were not hidden by your desire but by the acts of others. If that old man, you call a grandfather, could keep the knowledge of me being the reason for the hatred of others, then what is to say that he or any of your so called friends are not responsible for wishing to make sure that you don't remember certain things that may have happened. Remember, we still don't know who sealed away these memories, now do we?"


End file.
